


Five times

by Itsybitsynat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsybitsynat/pseuds/Itsybitsynat
Summary: Four times Natasha visits Pietro's grave with Wanda and one time she comes alone.





	Five times

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

I.  
The first time she came to Pietro's grave with Wanda is one month after his death. Wanda asked for permission to come here and Steve couldn't say no to her. That's why Natasha was at the cementry and watched Wanda walk to her brother's grave. She gave the witch a little privacy eventhough Maria strictly ordered her to never leave Wanda's side.   
The girl stopped in front of the stone and just looked at it for a few minutes. She than took a stone out of her pocket and put it on top of the stone.  
She sat down and started to talk quietly in sokovian. Nat tried really hard not to listen to Wanda talking about her life with the avengers.   
She sighed quietly. The witch confused her. She could probably kill them all with her pinky finger and still she let them command her around and tell her what to do. She let them send Natasha with her because they were afraid she would leave or attack somebody.   
When she leaned against the tree next to her she noticed that Wanda started to cry. She sat there hugging her knees and sobbed quietly. She looked like the young woman she really was. Not like a superhero or villain with powers,no, she just looked like a girl who had to grow up too fast.

II.  
The second time she visited his grave was at the twins birthday.   
This time nobody felt the need to have Wanda supervised by a member of the team, probably because she belonged to that team too.  
After breakfast with a cake for Wanda, the witch had asked Natasha to accompany her so she wouldn't have to go alone.  
The request caught her off guard because, eventhough they were on a team now, Wanda and her weren't close. They walked in silence and she sat against the same tree as last time she came here. This time Wanda had a small present for her brother before she started to talk to him about her memories she had about their last birthdays. When the witch got up to leave, Natasha came up to the stone and laid a small photo on top of it. It was the first photograph they had of the twins when they still fought alongside Ultron.   
The other girl smiled sadly at the picture before she turned around and made her way back to their home.

III.   
The third time she came to Pietro's grave was a normal day in march. The Avengers had celebrated together and as they started the countdown, the black widow searched for the other girl on the team. She finally had acknowledged her feelings for the other woman and had planed to start her new year with confessing her feelings. When she told Wanda had nervously smiled at her but leaned in when Natasha gave her her new year's kiss. They had spent the night together and ever since that night they were dating, so when Wanda asked her to come with her again to the cementry, she said yes.   
When she wanted to stop at her tree again, the younger one had only grabbed her hand and had pulled her along.   
When they stood in front of the stone Wanda talked about her life and her relationship with Nat. The one thing that made them both laugh was when she admitted that her brother was right about her crush on the red head the whole time.  
This evening they cuddled in their bed while they cried and laughed about the stories Wanda shared about her family.

IV.  
The forth time she stood in front of Pietro's grave was on the first anniversary of his death. Wanda hugged her strongly and cried against her shoulder while looking at her brother's tombstone. Natasha had hold her girlfriend and hated Ultron even more for making her beautiful girl cry.   
In the evening they said their first I love you's and Wanda started to cry again but this time because she was happy. She even made a really embarrassed Sam give Natasha the big brother talk because Pietro wasn't there to treaten her when she broke Wanda's heart.

V.  
In the following years she came back often with Wanda at her side, sometimes because of special occasions and sometimes because they both needed to have a quiet moment.  
The first time Natasha came to visit alone was five years after Wanda and her started to date. The whole way she cursed herself for being so nervous. When she stood in front of the stone she couldn't bring herself to talk for a few minutes.  
"Hey Pietro, it's me, Natasha. So uhm I feel really stupid standing here but I wanted to ask you something. Clint told me it's tradition and your sister loves traditions so that's why I'm here.  
You know, I really love her and she safed me in so many ways and I just.. I want to make her happy. On our anniversary I want to ask her to marry me and because you ask the dad or the older brother I wanted to ask for your permission to marry her. Just give me a sign or something like throw a stone at my head or something when your against it." Natasha felt her cheeks turn red and she laughed nervously. "What am I even doing Here?" She muttered to herself as she turned away from the stone. "Ghosts don't exsist." In that moment she felt the Wind getting a bit stronger and hurling around her a little bit. She knew it was just the autmn weather but she couldn't stop herself from hoping it was Pietro who was happy with her decision.  
When she asked Wanda to marry her, five seconds before the new year started, the witch started to cry and instantly said yes. On their wedding there was seat free where Pietro would have been and Sam took his place while leading Wanda down the isle. 

+I.  
When they visited his grave after they came back from their honeymoon Wanda told him everything about it while Natasha was happy to listen to her wife's happy talking. When they left she whispered a silent thank you and she could have sworn she felt the wind blow a little bit.

Their first son was named after his uncle.


End file.
